


Timeless

by nellonite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mages, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellonite/pseuds/nellonite
Summary: Terrorized by a violent presence living in the forest nearby, a village sought after the Karasuno mage guild for help to stop its menace. Since he is the resident mage with “beast-speak”, Tsukishima was given the task in supervising and coming up with something that can be used against it.Was there anything that could have prepared him for what he is about to discover?As the tension rises between Karasuno and the paranoid villagers, both parties have begun to replicate the tragic event that birthed the creature once more…
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it's a great idea for me to start working on a fantasy au after almost 10 years of suffering from writer's block, but oh well, it's a new year and there's always a first time for everything lol.

  
_A rough map of the area, distributed among the members of Karasuno Guild._

Crouching behind the thick bushes surrounding the clearing, Tsukishima glances around, trying to locate the other member of his two-men party. Noticing that one of the leaves nearby slightly rustled, he calmed down when a small calico cat emerged and walked up to him with eyes shining in the dark. It wasn’t the normal glow cats tend to do when light is reflected on their eyes. 

Oh, no, not that. He would probably start freaking out and abandon his task if another completely normal cat showed up.

The calico rubs its head on the extended palm the blond mage offered, silently chirping as he does so.

_"No sign of it,"_ the voice echoed in Tsukishima’s head. It was always a strange feeling that he never really get over it even though Karasuno themselves have two animagi as members of the guild, _", It might have wandered off to the deeper end of this forest."_

The blond mage let out a soft sigh, throwing a glance on the structure located in the centre of the clearing. Thick patches of wildflowers surrounded the block of stone, with some of the roots already climbing upon its sides. At first glance, a layman would’ve thought it was just a carved stone block, possibly remnants of the past kingdoms that once ruled the land here. It was understandably justified, in Tsukishima’s opinion, since the carvings on the blocks do resemble patterns from one of the kingdoms during its ruling years. It looked like a section of a pillar that had been destroyed in one of the many wars this area witnessed.

That… wasn’t the case.

Those who were magically awakened knew that it wasn’t just a stone block, nor it was a pillar.

Oh, no. The stone block is a grave, originated from a time way before the first king declared the land’s sovereignty.

A casket, so old that it was older than the discovery of magic-wielding itself.

“Do you think someone ever did something to that stone?” Tsukishima asked, “It seems like it's a source of power. If we can have closer look, we might be able to put a stop to the nuisance.”

The cat yawned.

" _I think those skulls scattered around that block are the answer to your question."_

“Well, then. I really don’t want to do this, but our options right now are either to camp here and wait until it returns, or we both could just call it a day, go back, and come here another time. Let’s go for the second option.” stated Tsukishima as he began to place the binoculars back into a small sack on his hips. As he was about to stand out, a paw sticks out and places itself on his left thigh.

_"Don’t you want to stay for a while?"_ Kenma asks, ears twitching around as rustlings of fallen leaves echoed around them. _"It's almost night, the creature is bound to head back here soon."_

“We need backup. As much as I want to test out its strength, I rather we both not die in the process.” Placing a hand on a nearby tree trunk, Tsukishima stretched his left leg out trying to relieve the sore from crouching for a long time. “No offence, but it’s mostly about my own power, I’ll be honest.”

The calico’s tail flickered, whether out of instinct or out of annoyance, the blond mage couldn’t tell. He didn’t mind being chastised by Sawamura or the Headmage for going back to their headquarters empty-handed. Well, it’s not like he was, as the mage mentally notes Kenma’s comment on the beast’s tendency to return to the structure come nightfall. He might be able to seek someone else’s help for a night inspection, preferably those whose magic falls under the offence end of the spectrum.

“Sorry if this scouting isn’t up to your standard, Kenma-san.”

The cat tapped his thigh twice. Tsukishima bent over and scooped him up, adjusting the feline’s position within his embrace.

_"Compensation,"_ the cat whispered, _"it’s tiring keeping up with people's pace in this form. You know how to get back, don’t you?"_

Nodding to the cat, the blond mage began trekking back to the civilization.

* * *

  
_Th_ e _Beast never understood why he was willing to speak to those wretched creatures._

_“Dangerous.” It once told him, when he was first discovered as he returned from the village. “Malevolent… Why go there?”_

_The glowing eyes turned to the Beast, ears flicking as both listened to the rustling of leaves around them. A faint layer of mist appears, indicating that the others are watching them too but from afar, possibly on standby in case something goes wrong._

_“Something compelled me to, I’m not sure.” He nonchalantly licks his paw, aware of the slight anger the Beast failed to hide from its’ aura. “But… it’s there. Whatever it was, it’s hiding among the men.”_

_“What is?”_

_“I don’t know,” he lets out a soft grunt, “it felt weak, but…”_

_He never finished his thought, as the mist suddenly grew thicker, covering the entirety of the clearing in white fog. Ah, the men had sent another group of their own to try and capture the Beast again. They were getting too close to where they are, but it didn’t matter anyway._

_He and the others had tried wadding the humans off of the clearing, usually through tricks and mazes before the Beast was even aware of the intruding presence. Often, they succeed, which means that those men could live to see the next day._

_However, there are times that they didn’t._

_Growing into its full form, the Beast lets out a long angry howl before leaping through the fog. The cat tried to follow it, but a heavy pressure on his back stopped him. A pair of glowing orbs float closer._

_“Let it be,” the orb whispers, “Those aren’t the same men we had our agreement, we can't do anything.”_

_Blood-curdling screams echoed throughout the forest. The Beast has found them. Throwing a glance at the direction of the sound, the cat lets out a sigh before walking to the centre of the clearing._

_The stone block stood still, unaware of the chaos, and the scattered bones on the ground that are now covered by tall grasses and wildflowers. Pesky little roots have started crawling up to the sides, and the cat tears them apart with his claws._

_A few more orbs have appeared around the cat._

_Despite the cracks it had gained years before, some were naturally made, others were inflicted by those who were foolish enough to enter the area despite knowing the Beast’s claim over the territory, the structure never succumbed to decay caused by the passing of time. It is impressive, as expected of its creator, but the reminder of the pain it brought was not worth it._

_Another scream echoed through the forest, and as quickly as it appeared, it ended abruptly._

_“But, what?” a cheerful whisper pipped in. A brighter pair of orbs came closer, hovering around the cat._

_“What?”_

_“You never finish your story about that village!”_

_The earlier orb, the one who stopped him from going after the Beast, hisses at this cheerful one._

_“Will you stop being annoying?”_

_“But I can’t help it! We never get to go there, and it gets boring just watching.”_

_“Now, that’s just uncalled for-”_

_“Huh…” the feline muttered in wonder, his face slightly contorted. Then, he looked up to the stone structure._

_The mist slowly disappeared as the Beast returned to the clearing, panting heavily. The cat turned around to observe it, not making any moves. Trails of blood and bodily remains fall behind it as it gets closer to him, before throwing its upper body on the stone structure, using it as a place to rest._

_Everything was eerily silent._

_Then, the Beast started sobbing._

_The cat silently moved away, eyes still locked on the sight in front of him. He startled when he realized he had backed into the mist._

_“Something in your mind?” a softer voice asks._

_The cat stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about it. His thoughts were a little jumbled, slightly affected by the Beast's wail but it wasn't as bad as what the wailing would do to mortals._

_He didn’t understand a lot of the changes that happened for the past few hundred years, he was too preoccupied. Men are getting braver than what they used to be, in fact, some of them get too arrogant to their liking that a warning here and then is needed to remind the mortals of their place._

_But, there’s one thing that he was sure of, and for the first time in his very long life, relief washed over him. Staring directly at the structure, he mutters softly._

_“Took you long enough…”_

**Author's Note:**

> And I forgot to put the cardinal directions on the map...  
> Anywho, thank you for reading this fic!  
> The upcoming chapters will be updated bi-weekly, and I will try my best to follow this schedule  
> Have a great 2021!  
> \- nell :)


End file.
